The present invention relates to a fingertip exerciser, and more particularly to a device comprising two balls which are rotatable by the fingertips for exercising the fingertips for the development of their faculty.
Generally the fingertips must be more flexible than the other parts of the body. It is known that exercise of the fingertips is also effective for developing the brain because the fingertips have many peripheral nerves collected therein.
While devices of various constructions have heretofore been developed for exercising the fingertips, they are no very effective for developing the faculty of the fingertips for the complexity of the structure and high price.